womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
The Catherine Tate Show
The Catherine Tate Show is a British television sketch comedy written by Catherine Tate and Aschlin Ditta. Tate also stars in all but one of the show's sketches, which feature a wide range of characters. The Catherine Tate Show airs on BBC Two and is shown worldwide through the BBC. Collectively, the show has been nominated for six BAFTA Awards, two British Comedy Awards and an Emmy Award, and it has won two Royal Television Society Awards, two British Comedy Awards and a National Television Award since its debut in 2004. History The first series of the show, which consisted of six episodes, aired from 16 February to 22 March 2004. A DVD of this series was released in August 2005. A second series aired from 21 July to 25 August 2005, and a 40-minute Christmas special was aired on 20 December 2005. For this series a new theme tune was introduced. A DVD of series two was released in October 2006. The third series aired from 14 October to 25 November 2006. There had been speculation that this would be the final series; however, Tate explained in an interview on This Morning that she had never said this and would like to at least do specials in the future. Tate filmed a Christmas special which aired on 25 December 2007, with viewing figures of 6.4 million. Tate has announced that there will be no more series after the special; however, a Christmas special was shown on 25 December 2009. Main characters This is only a list and small description of the most popular or well-known characters. *'Joannie 'Nan' Taylor' is a foul-mouthed grandmother who constantly swears at and criticises other people, especially when they are not present, including her grandson. She often uses the phrases "What a fuckin' liberty!" and "What a load of ol' shit!". *'Paul and Sam' are a Thames Estuary/Essex couple played by Tate and former EastEnders actor Lee Ross, Sam comes home from work with 'amazing' tales of her mundane life at work and Paul hangs on every word getting as excited as she does over the trivial things that they blow out of all proportion.Their catchphrases included 'What am I like,What are you like' and 'I dunno'. In the third series Sam and Paul only appeared in the last episode due to Lee Ross's work on Eastenders as Owen. *'Lauren Cooper' is an argumentative and lazy teenage girl who gets out of awkward situations by repeating her catchphrase, "Am I bovvered?" or "Look at my face, is my face bovvered? Face? Bovvered?" In 2006, this catchphrase was named Word of the Year[3] and entered the Oxford English Dictionary. A spokesperson for the OED commented *'Kate and Ellen' are two office workers who sit next to each other. While Ellen (played by Ella Kenion) is usually keen to get on with her work, she is frequently disturbed by Kate (Tate), who asks her to guess answers to questions and when she answers wrongly she gets mad – however it is common that she will then get it right and Tate will just say "...Yeah", insult her, and then get back to her work. *'The Aga Saga Woman' is an upper middle class English woman who goes into a state of shock in various, seemingly harmless situations when confronted with people, places, or products, which are lower than her own Social Class. *'Derek Faye' is a man who shows several signs of being gay but seems to be in denial about his sexuality and becomes extremely offended and defensive when people assume he is gay, often exclaiming, "How very dare you!" or "Who, dear? Me, dear? Gay, dear? No, dear.". *'Janice and Ray' are a couple from Beverley, East Riding of Yorkshire who express their disgust at the various signs of multi-culturalism in their very British circle. Sources of outrage include restaurant meals, due to their perception of over-pricing or the exotic nature of the food such as grapes in a brie cheese sandwich. They perceive global foods as adulterated British fare and view such culinary transgressions as personal affronts – finally responding with their catchphrase "The dirty bastards!" *'Geordie Georgie' is a frequent petitioner, always trying to get her co-worker, Martin, to sponsor "me and some of the girls" in her latest charitable endeavour. With facts such as "Every 38 minutes ..." she follows her statements up with "If you don't believe me then log on to the website double-you, double-you, double-you, dot..." *'Ally' is a tactless woman with good intentions who unfortunately is a perfect example of someone with foot-in-mouth syndrome. Unwittingly she offends all that she comes into contact with at parties, and then in an attempt to dig herself out of the ditch she has created, only worsens the situation. *'Bernie' is a vulgar nurse with an infectious snort, who works at a hospital who is never shy from both saying it how it is, and from airing her personal problems or feelings with everyone and anyone, particularly the male doctors. Category:Women's television